


Rainbow Confetti Reunion

by tadanomarz



Category: Fate/Grand Order, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Ace Attorney AU, Crossover, Family Reunions, Found Families, Gen, nahyuta & apollo are mentioned for .2 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: After a very dramatic trial and a Not Guilty verdict,  Jack can finally return home with Robin– a man whose been discreetly looking after and taking care her.
Relationships: Jack the Ripper | Assassin of Black & Robin Hood | Archer
Kudos: 9





	Rainbow Confetti Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a prompt I wrote for a friend – I liked it enough to post it here too.

Rainbow confetti is blasted in the courtroom, it’s the most Jack has seen in her entire life. It’s very pretty. Some of the strands fall into her white hair, making it look iridescent.

Somehow, they were able to make out of it alive. They assumed she was an adult, a doctor, _a man_ – and yet the defense and prosecution were able to get to the bottom of the mystery and pick out the real culprit who was previously called to the witness stand. Robin tried his best to cast away her crimes, by pinning them on himself; it was typical of him, he was always sly about putting others before himself.

Discreetly, Jack wipes at the remaining tears, one of the pieces of confetti fell above her eyes and she took that chance to wipe them away. Next, she was escorted back to the lobby; everyone was there– that pigeon looking defense attorney and braided prosecutor were talking amongst themselves; the police were showing the true culprit out the door and soon she was shoved into the midst of celebrations.

She felt very…. lost, she didn’t know what to do until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes shine with recognition upon seeing the familiar red head.

“Wha!” Jack exclaims, after being lifted upward, and she flails a bit. The room’s spinning a bit, but when she finally calms down, she looks down toward him with surprise. Jack goes to embrace around his neck, leaning in.

“Can…..we go home now? We’ve…..missed you.” Tears begin to roll down her eyes, she notes how Robin’s struggling to keep it together himself and he buries his head into her shoulder. Bitty droplets of tears pitter patter onto her scar shoulders. “We’re glad we weren’t separated…..Dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those curious td;lr Jack was an orphan being manipulated by someone terrible, while Robin happened to see her around and take care of her sometimes. They had gotten to know one another and he treated her well and became something she'd consider like a parental figure who she could trust. I am, blanking on the details since it's been awhile but yep! 
> 
> It'd likely be one of the countless, backlogged trials over in Khura'in which is why Nahyuta and Apollo would be helping with this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
